Vampire Academy Chatroom
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: Yes, it's another chatroom! This is my first Fanfiction... Somehow, I already know I stink at summaries! Well Pretty much rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, and Christian are in a chat room, plus any other characters that decide to pop in!
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been done a million times… but here's another Vampire Academy Chat room!**

**I do not, nor will I never own Vampire Academy or any books in this wonderful series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead, and I am only playing around with them in a chat room… enjoy!**

**Screen Names:**

**Best_Novice- Rose**

**Princess_of_Spirit- Lissa**

**Russian_Badass- Dimitri**

**2Hot4U- Christian**

**ICUrDreams- Adrian**

_Best_Novice has logged on_

_Russian_Badass has logged on_

Best_Novice: Hi Dimitri!

Russian_Badass: Hello, Roza. *hugs*

Best_Novice: No hugs for u, u gave me a bruise in practice today!

Russian_Badass: Im sorry, let me kiss it and make it better. *kisses*

_ICUrDreams has logged on_

Best_Novice: Thanks Dimitri, I love you~!

ICUrDreams: Little Dhampir, y r u cheating on me? T_T

Best_Novice: Oh shut up Ivashkov!

Russian_Badass: Yeah, don't talk about my Roza that way!

ICUrDreams: Oh, UR Roza? I'll fight u 2 the death for her!

Russian_Badass: I'll take that as a challenge.

_Russian_Badass has signed off to go kill ICUrDreams_

_Princess_of_Spirit has logged on_

_2Hot4U has logged on_

ICUrDreams: Well, by my one and only love, I'll see you after I come out of hiding!

_ICUrDreams has signed off to hide from Russian_Badass_

Princess_of_Spirit: Hi Rose… do we really want to know?

2Hot4U: I could care less anyway.

Best_Novice: Uhm… not really… hi Liss, hi Chris.

_Russian_Badass has logged on_

Russian_Badass: Well, I took care of him!

Best_Novice: Dimka, what did you do?

Russian_Badass: He only got what he deserved…

Best_Novice: I can agree with you there.

Princess_of_Spirit: So whats going on today?

2Hot4U: I killed a man.

Everyone: 0_0…

2Hot4U: jkjkJK!

Best_Novice: Who was it?

2Hot4U: I said JK!

Princess_of_Spirit: IM IN LOVE WITH A KILLER!!!!!

2Hot4U: I'm Jk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Russian_Badass: I'm going to have to report this.

2Hot4U: I give up.

Best_Novice: Naah… he doesn't have it in him to kill somebody.

Princess_of_Spirit: I'm going to go to your room… to… make sure there aren't any dead bodies… on your bed.

2Hot4U: You may just have to strip search me…

_Princess_of_Spirit has signed off to "check out" 2Hot4U's room_

_2Hot4U has signed off to have some fun with Princess_of_Spirit_

Best_Novice: Meet at the cabin?

Russian_Badass: Race you there.

_Best_Novice and Russian_Badass have signed off to have some fun in the Cabin._

**Hope you guys like it! It's my first fanfiction so feel free to criticize~! I'll probably be making more in the near future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews, so here's more chat room randomness! **

**Again, I do not own Vampire Academy. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Screen Names:**

**Best_Novice- Rose**

**Princess_of_Spirit- Lissa**

**Russian_Badass- Dimitri**

**2Hot4U- Christian**

**ICUrDreams- Adrian**

**H_Kirova- Headmistress Kirova**

_ICUrDreams has logged on_

_Best_Novice has logged on_

_Princess_of_Spirit has logged on_

Best_Novice: Hi Lissa… Adrian, u kno if Dimitri comes on, you're dead right?

ICUrDreams: Not if he can't find me~~~!

Princess_of_Spirit: Hi Rose! …Adrian… r u drunk?

ICUrDreams: Only if the pwetty lady says sooo~!

_Russian_Badass has logged on_

Princess_of_Spirit: And who is this, "Pwetty lady" you speak of?

ICUrDreams: MY ONE TRUE LOVE, MY LITTLE DHAMPIR!

_Russian_Badass has logged off to kill ICUrDreams… again._

Best_Novice: Oooh… Dimitri was on… I didn't even get to talk to him!!! Thanks a lot! You better run before I kill u 2 Adrian!

ICUrDreams: Little dhampir, you wouldn't kill me…

_2Hot4U has logged on_

2Hot4U: She would.

ICUrDreams: No she- df,nvskjlahcsudknvracfjlllllllllusfcadef

Best_Novice: Aw man, Dimitri got to him before me!

_ICUrDreams has been disconnected due to Russian_Badass killing him._

Best_Novice: Now I'm in love with a murderer!

Princess_of_Spirit: But… I guess Gaurdian Belikov killing Adrian could be considered community service…

2Hot4U: Yea… he is doing us a favor…

_Russian_Badass has logged on_

Best_Novice: Hi Dimitri~3!

Russian_Badass: Hello, Roza.

2Hot4U: Did you shut him up for good this time?

Russian_Badass: Well, there's no healing himself this time.

Princess_of_Spirit: What did u do 2 him?

Best_Novice: I have a feeling it's better left unsaid…

Russian_Badass: Your feeling would be right.

_H_Kirova has logged on_

H_Kirova: Do any of you know why was found dead, in his closet, with his hands cut off?

Everyone but H_Kirova: No idea.

H_Kirova: I'm going to get to the bottom of this… or the Queen is going to kill me…

_H_Kirova has logged off to investigate the murder_

Best_Novice: Lissa, can you heal Adrian?

Princess_of_Spirit: I don't want him bonded to me!

Russian_Badass: He's only in a coma with no hands so he can't type and/or heal himself!

Princess_of _Spirit: Then why did she say he was dead?

2Hot4U: Who knows? Anyway Liss, I'll go with you.

Princess_of_Spirit: Kayy byye guys!

_Princess_of_Spirit has logged off to go heal Adrian_

2Hot4U: Well, time 2 go make sure that creeper doesn't try taking Lissa next… bye.

_2Hot4U has logged off to stalk Princess_of_Spirit_

Best_Novice: Your room?

Russian_Badass: I'll open my door.

Best_Novice: I'll be over in a few mins.

_Best_Novice has logged off to go "play" with Russian_Badass_

_Russian_Badass has logged off to open the door for Best_Novice_

**Well, thre's chapter 2! **

**Again, thank you guys for the reviews! They mean so much to me since this is my first fanfic… I plan to update a lot~! Any suggestions for what to put in the next few chapters?**


	3. Match made in Heaven?

**Yay, two new chapters in one day! Well, cue the disclaimer!**

**I do not nor will I ever own Vampire Academy, the books in the Vampire Academy series, or any of the characters mentioned in any of these amazing books. Everything previously mentioned belongs to the one and only, Richelle Mead.**

**Best_Novice- Rose**

**Princess_of_Spirit- Lissa**

**Russian_Badass- Dimitri**

**2Hot4U- Christian**

**ICUrDreams- Adrian**

**Dimka_Stalker- Tasha**

_Everyone has logged on_

ICUrDreams: HI EVERYBODY, ESPICALLY U LITTLE DHAMPIR!!! I'M BACK!!

Russian_Badass: May I please kill him, Roza?

Best_Novice: Hi everybody… and no… we don't want to turn Adrian into the Kenny of the series… or do we?

2Hot4U: Wow, Ivashkov REALLY wants to die…

Princess_of_Spirit: Adrian, behave. I'm not bringing you back again.

ICUrDreams: I will if the panda does.

2Hot4U: He's drunk.

Best_Novice: As if we didn't know that.

Russian_Badass: Roza, let's meet up later.

Best_Novice: Okay, Comrade~! *hugs Dimitri*

Russian_Badass: *hugs back*

Dimka_Stalker: NO. DIMKA IS MINE!

Best_Novice: No, he's mine… who is this crazy person anyway?

2Hot4U: pfft… I kno but I won't say anything……..

Princess_of_Spirit: I get the feeling I kno who too…

Russian_Badass: Well, whoever it is, is obviously crazy. My heart belongs to Roza.

Best_Novice: Awww *kisses Dimitri*

Dimka_Stalker: GET AWAY FROM MY DIMKA!

Best_Novice: Who are you!?!?!?!?

Russian_Badass: …Tasha… it's you… isn't it?

Dimka_Stalker: Dimka~ you really DO love ME!

Russian_Badass: No.

_Russian_Badass and Best_Novice have logged off to go have some "fun"_

ICUrDreams: *sobsob* My little dhampir really doesn't love me…

Dimka_Stalker: Wanna go plot to get them to love us instead of eachother?

ICUrDreams: Obviously.

_ICUrDreams and Dimka_Stalker have logged off to plot._

Princess_of_Spirit: Is it just me, or are those two a match made in Heaven?

2Hot4U: Which 2?

Princess_of_Spirit: Well, both really, but Tasha and Adrian.

2Hot4U: …NOOOOO I DON'T WANT UNCLE ADRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess_of_Spirit: Hey, you never know…

_2Hot4U has logged off to go cry in a corner about the possibility of "Uncle Adrian"_

Princess_of_Spirit: And he leaves me alone… what a bad boyfriend… but, I still love him… why am I talking to myself…? Maybe I should go back on the meds.

_Princess_of_Spirit has logged off to go help her boyfriend out of depression._

**Well, I was bored so who knows? Maybe I'll do another chapter tonight!**

**So here's a question:**

**Should Adrian and Tasha hook up? Should they not hook up and have a kid? Or should they do all of the above? **


	4. Babies and Kirova :3

**Yay! Time for some more chatroom madness!**

**And Do you really think I own anything? I mean if I did, Dimitri and Rose would soooooooo be making some babies right now...**

**Best_Novice- Rose**

**Princess_of_Spirit- Lissa**

**Russian_Badass- Dimitri**

**2Hot4U- Christian**

**ICUrDreams- Adrian**

**Dimka_Stalker- Tasha**

**Headmistress_K- Kirova**

_Headmistress_K has logged on_

Headmistress_K: Hmmm... let's see what everyone talks about...

_2Hot4U and ICUrDreams have logged on_

2Hot4U: So, how'd it go between you and my AUNT!

ICUrDreams: Uhm...

2Got4U: WELL?

_Dimka_Stalker has logged on_

Dimka_Stalker: CHRISTIAN GUESS WHAT?

2Hot4U: Oh God, what?

Dimka_Stalker: YOU HAVE A NEW UNCLE!

2Hot4U: ? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

ICUrDreams: We eloped... and there's more...

_Everyone else has logged on_

Dimka_Stalker: EVERYONE, CHRISTIAN HAS A NEW UNCLE ADRIAN AND IS GETTING A NEW BABY COUSIN! ISN'T THIS EXCITING?

Best_Novice: It is if ur gonna leave my Dimitri alone, and accept that we're together...

Dimka_Stalker: SURE! hold on...

_Dimka_Stalker has logged off_

Russian_Badass: What do you think she's doing Roza?

Best_Novice: ...What I'm about to do too...

_Best_Novice has logged off_

Princess_of_Spirit: Are they planning to like... gang bang Dimitri or something...?

Russian_Badass: Ooohh... that remind's me... Tasha isn't the only one pregnant...

_Fire_Baby has logged on_

Fire_Baby: Hey, it's me, Tasha... i'm back!

Russian_Badass: Well, that leaves Lissa's idea out...

_His_Roza has logged on_

His_Roza: I'm back too! btw it's me Rose if it wasn't obvious enough... Oh and I'm pregnant too... with Dimitri's baby!

Princess_of_Spirit: Not that I'm not happy for you or anything, but has anyone noticed how quiet Christian and Adrian have been?

ICUrDreams: That's because Adrian's "Tied Up" right now... oh and btw... this is Christian.

Fire_Baby: Christian Ozera, what are you doing to your uncle?

ICUrDreams: He. Is. Not. My. Uncle!

His_Roza: He kind of is...

Princess_of _Spirit: Why am I the only girl not pregnant...? CHRISTIAN! Get to my room now!

ICUrDreams: Be there in 5, just gotta log adrian off, log me off, then well, you know...

Princess_of_Spirit: See you guys later...~!

_Princess_of_Spirit has logged offto go make some babies_

_ICUrDreams has logged off and will be in the closet for a while..._

His_Roza: Well... this could get interesting...

Russian_Badass: Indeed.

Fire_Baby: I'm gonna go get my husband out of the closet... bye 3!

_Fire_Baby has logged off to go on a closet rescue._

_2Hot4U has logged off to go make some babies_

Russian_Badass: Hey Roza... how about a "training session" in the gym...?

His_Roza: Certainly.

_Russian_Badass has logged off for some fun_

_His_Roza has logged off wondering why everyone loggs off for pretty much the same reason..._

Headmistress_K: Oh, dear.

_Headmistress_K has logged off and is now scarred for life_

**Haha, hope you guys liked it... who should be the next onlooker...?**

**~Caitlyn**


End file.
